


Episode 5 Some Things Change and Some Things Stay the Same

by katBr



Series: Season Six [5]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Winston tries to help the new parents. Reagan has a company party, and decides to take Nick. They all spend Christmas together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who have read my stories. If you enjoy them, comments would be appreciated. I have tried to keep my stories within the tone of the show. Occasionally I hit it just right.

Some things change and some things stay the same

Cece: Mom, I wish you could just stay through Christmas.  
Mrs P: I know, but I have already been here for two weeks. I have to get back to work, and I have obligations. I wish I could stay too.  
Schmidt: At least we have the next two days. Plus, we have a facetime date for Christmas morning. I mean, I know it's not the same thing, but it's better than not seeing each other at all.

A couple days later  
Schmidt: So, did you hear from your mom?  
Cece: I did, her plane left on time.  
Knock knock  
Schmidt: Ah, Winston? Wha, what are you doing here?  
Cece: Are those suitcases?  
Winston: Well, how else am I supposed to carry my stuff, silly Billy.  
Schmidt: Huh?  
Cece: What are you doing man?  
Winston: Moving in.  
Schmidt: What?!  
Winston: Remember my gift? I waited for Mama P to leave but remember I said I was going to move in and help you out?  
Schmidt: Ah, I thought we passed on that.  
Winston: You did, but then Cece said yes.  
Schmidt: You did?  
Cece: Yeah, I thought I might need the extra help. But then, I changed my mind. Winston, didn't you get my text?  
Winston: I did, but I am non refundable.  
Schmidt: Winston!  
Cece: Babe, calm down. It will be okay. It's only two weeks.  
Schmidt: Well, I don't have time to argue about this, I have to go back to work.  
Cece: Yeah, I'm off too. We have a doctor's appointment.  
Schmidt kisses Cece and Winnie goodbye.  
Winston: I guess I'll just welcome myself here. Don't worry about me. Winnie has this all under control.

At the Loft  
Jess comes into the loft, loaded with gifts she just bought.  
Nick: Jess, what did you do? Buy out the store?  
Jess: Well, I have a lot more people to shop for this year.  
Nick: What you mean is we have a new baby this year.  
Jess: And Ally and Reagan.  
He pulls a toy out of her bag.  
Nick: He is only a few weeks old. He won't even be able to play with this for months Jess.  
Jess: Get out of there.  
Nick: Who did you buy this for?  
She snatches an ugly sweater out of his hands.  
Jess: I said get out! They aren't all for Winnie you know.  
Nick: What did you get me?  
Jess: Wouldn't you like to know.  
Nick: I would, that's why I asked.  
Winston walks into the room.  
Winston: Wow Jess, is there anything left in the store?  
Jess: We just did this.  
Winston: You did.  
Nick: Yeah.  
Winston: Did you tell her the baby won't be able to play with these for months?  
Jess: Yeah.  
Winston: I see. That's cool.  
Jess: Come on Winston. Don't pout.  
Winston: I'm not pouting. I just stubbed my toe is all.  
Nick: Is that why you are tearing up?  
Winston: That is indeed why I am tearing up.  
Jess: Hey, weren't you supposed to be at Schmidt and Cece's this week?  
Winston: Yeah, but they had work and stuff. You know?  
Jess: And you hate being alone.  
Winston: I don't hate being alone.  
Nick: No, you are afraid to be alone.  
Winston: I'm not afraid.  
Jess: Winston! Remember the time I came home and you kept a UPS driver trapped in the apartment?  
Winston: Trapped? He wasn't trapped. We were having an interesting conversation.  
Nick: Then why did he had me a note that said help?  
Later.  
Nick: What time are we leaving for the holiday party?  
Reagan: Around 7pm. You don't have to come. It's just a stupid company party.  
Nick: It's not stupid. It's important to you.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt and Cece arrive back home at the same time.  
Schmidt: Hey you two.  
Cece: Hey babe.  
She kisses him.  
Cece: Wanna give me a hand?  
Schmidt: Sure. Wanna come see dad, Winnie?  
They go inside.  
Winston: Welcome home!  
Schmidt: How long have you been sitting there waiting to say that?  
Winston: Not long.  
Cece: Your butt is asleep isn't it?  
Winston: And I really need to pee.  
Winston runs to the bathroom.  
They laugh.  
Schmidt: So how was your day?  
Cece: Oh, it was good. The doctor said that Winnie is doing great.  
They walk into the kitchen and see that dinner is on the stove.  
Winston comes back into the room.  
Cece: Winston, you did all this?  
Schmidt: Thanks man.  
Winston: That's what I am here for. I moved in to make your lives easier.  
Cece: And you have, so thanks.

It's 2am and Winnie is crying.  
Winston: Shh... Winnie, it's okay.  
Cece: (Yawn) Is he up again?  
Winston: Yeah, I think he is hungry.  
Cece: Okay.  
She takes the baby.  
Winston: I'll go make you some tea.  
Cece: Thank you Winston.  
Later, talking to Winnie  
Winston: Here you go.  
Cece: Thanks  
Winston: Why don't you go get some more sleep?  
Cece: I can't do that. He still needs to be changed.  
Winston: I got this. I'll change him and burp him. Go get some rest.  
Cece: I can't.  
Winston: Yes you can, this is what I am here for, so go.  
Cece: Well, okay then.

In the morning, in the kitchen  
Winston: Morning.  
Cece: Winston, you are up?  
Winston: Well, I had to make you breakfast.  
Cece: Yeah, but after getting up all night....  
Winston: I said, I was going to be here for you and I meant it. I'm sure you thought it was some big joke but....  
Schmidt walking in with the baby.  
Schmidt: No Winston, we didn't think this was a joke.  
Winston gives him a look.  
Schmidt: Well, okay. Maybe at first, but...  
Cece: But then you came and, well you have been a really big help.  
Winston: Well, I love you guys.  
Schmidt puts the baby down in his seat. They hug.  
Cece: (taking a bite of food) Winston, this is so good. Those cooking lessons really paid off.  
Winston just sits there.  
Cece: Wiinnstoon! Earth to Winston.  
Schmidt: Let's just leave before he wakes up.  
Winston: What? Sorry.  
Cece: Honey, why don't you go get some sleep. I can watch the baby this morning.  
Winston: But I said I was going to help you out.  
Cece: But you are no help to us if you don't sleep.... Schmidt!  
Schmidt: Come on Winston.  
He gets him up and leads him to the bedroom. Then he comes back into the kitchen.  
Schmidt: Okay babe, I gotta get to work.  
He kisses her and the baby.

At the Loft  
Ally: So how did the party go?  
Reagan: I don't want to talk about it.  
Ally: Why what happened?  
Reagan: Ask Nick.  
Nick walks in just as she says that.  
Nick: Come on Reagan, you can't still be mad.  
Reagan: Yes I can.  
Nick: It was nothing.  
Reagan: Nick, you moon walked backwards....into the punch bowl.  
Ally: He did what?  
Reagan: Well, when we were at the party last night and we ran into Carolyn.  
Ally: Carolyn?  
Reagan: His ex, and instead of being all cool about it, he went all Nick.  
Ally: Nick?, Nick: I didn't go all Nick. (Said at the same time)  
Reagan: He got all nervous and weird.  
Nick: It wasn't that bad.  
Reagan: Nick! I just started working there. I'm trying to make a good impression.  
Nick: Okay, I'm sorry.  
Reagan: Yeah, okay.  
Nick goes and talks to her, face to face to get her attention.  
Nick: No really, I am sorry. Is there anything I can do?  
Reagan softens. Then he kisses her.  
Reagan: That's a good start.  
He kisses her some more.  
Reagan: Keep going.  
Ally: Well, I am going to leave, since no one knows I'm here.  
No one notices.   
Ally: Well, bye! (talking to herself) I gotta get better friends.  
Nick: Did you say something?  
Ally: No, anyway I have to go.  
Reagan: Okay well, we will see you soon.  
Ally: Okay and thanks Nick for the Toys for Tots box. The bar really came through this year.  
Nick: I don't know why they need these plastic, fancy toys. I did not need any of that. Just a stick and a rock and my imagination.  
Flashback to young Nick. We see Nick breaking a window with a rock, him hitting people with his stick.  
Ally: Yes, well....  
Reagan: Anyway, tell Winston we said hi.  
Nick: Yeah, and don't tell him about Ferguson.  
Ally: What?!  
Nick: Nothing, nothing.... And anyway, all the glue came out.

Later  
Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece: Hey! How's it going?  
Ally: Good, you?  
Cece: Tired but good. Come on in. Winston is changing the baby. So how's work?  
Ally: Better now that I am off nights.  
Cece: That's good to hear.  
Ally: Yeah, and I wanna say thank you for all the advise. I don't like reaching out.  
Cece: Don't mention it. That's what family is for.  
Winston: Look who is all clean and ready for dinner.   
Ally: Hey, babe.  
Winston: Ally, I didn't hear you come in.   
He hugs her while holding the baby.  
Ally: Well, you were a little busy.  
Winston: Well, I don't wanna keep all this cuteness to myself, here you go.  
He goes to hand her the baby. She backs away, as if to say, what are you doing? With her body, language.  
Winston: Ah, what's going on Ally?  
Ally: Nothing.  
Winston: I thought you were going to be more open to babies.  
Ally: I am.....I'm trying.  
He looks at her.   
Ally: Really, I am. I just don't think I will ever be a baby person.  
Winston: Oh  
Ally: But, I will love our babies. I just don't need to play with every baby I see though.  
Winston: Our babies are going to be as lovable as hell.  
She kisses him.  
Schmidt: Dinner is ready.  
Cece: Thanks babe, let's eat.  
Later after dinner.  
Winston and Ally are kissing goodbye.  
Ally: How many more days till you come back home?   
Winston: A week and a half. Why?  
Ally: I just miss you is all.  
Winston: You are seeing me right now. You are so silly.  
Ally: You know what I mean, with work, the baby, Cece and Schmidt, we haven't had a minute alone in a while.   
Winston: I know, but I promised them.  
Ally: And I love you for that. I just can't wait to have you all to myself is all.  
Winston: Well, on the 26th, I'm all yours.

A couple days later  
Cece: So what did you get Ally for Christmas?  
Winston: I don't know. What do you think about this?  
He shows her a website.  
Cece: Hang gliding lessons?  
Winston: Too much?   
Cece: Does she enjoy jumping off a cliff with paper wings attached to her?  
Winston: I guess we will find out.

The Next Day  
The Loft  
Reagan: So we will be over around noon on Christmas.   
Cece: Noon?!  
Reagan: Too early?  
Cece: More like a little late?  
Reagan: Huh?  
Cece: You guys aren't coming over for Christmas eve?  
Reagan: We don't want to impose. This is your first Christmas with Winnie.  
Cece: Yeah and Christmas is a time for family and that's who you are.  
Reagan: Yeah well.  
Cece: Well nothing. Christmas eve dinner is at 6pm.  
In the Jess' room. Jess is playing with the baby.  
Jess: He is so cute.   
Schmidt: Well, of course he is. You have seen my wife.  
Jess: That's true.  
Schmidt: So, look at this.  
He shows her a diamond tennis bracelet.  
Jess: Oh Schmidt, don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?  
Schmidt: It's not for you.  
Jess laughs.  
Jess: She is going to love it.  
Schmidt: You think? It was either that or a necklace, or this....  
Jess: I get it. She is going to love it.  
Schmidt: You think? I hope so. I mean, she did give me the greatest gift I ever received.  
Back in the kitchen  
Reagan: So Winston and Ally are on a date tonight?  
Cece: Yeah, he has been so helpful this past week?  
Reagan: Really?!  
Cece: I know, I was shocked too. Anyway, so we gave him the night off to be with Ally.  
Schmidt comes into the kitchen.  
Schmidt: Babe, you about ready?  
Cece: Yeah.   
Jess: You sure?  
Cece: Yeah, we gotta get home and get Winnie to bed.  
Schmidt: That and it's been a long day.  
Cece: Yeah, but thanks for dinner.  
Nick: No problem, anytime.  
Cece: How long have you been here?   
Nick: Since you were talking about breast feeding and leakage and...  
Cece: Ahh well, why didn't you say anything?  
Nick: Well, at first I didn't want to, then I was too grossed out to say anything.  
Reagan: Nick!  
Nick: No, I'm being serious. A mucus plug, gross!  
Reagan elbows him.  
Nick: Ouch.

A couple days later  
Cece: Okay, so I will drop Winnie off with Nick and Reagan and meet you at the office around 6pm for Winston's Toys for Tots party.   
Schmidt: I don't know about this.  
Cece: Babe, Winnie is going to be okay. The party is only going to be a couple hours and Reagan will be there.  
Schmidt: Maybe you are right.  
Cece: Schmidt, we need this. It's been a long couple weeks.  
Schmidt: Okay, but if anything happens they will....  
Cece: If anything happens, they won't make it that far!  
Schmidt: I love you.  
He kisses her.

The Loft  
Later that night  
Reagan: Nick, he won't stop crying.   
Nick: Here, let me do this.  
Reagan: Why did we agree to babysit? I don't know anything about babies.  
Nick: Well, I learned a few things.  
Reagan: Learned?  
Nick: Youtube videos can be very informative.  
Reagan: Okay Mr Expert, show me your vast knowledge.  
Nick: I will and you will marvel at my genius.   
He takes the crying baby. He shushes him, rocks him, holds him close and when that doesn't work, he tries singing.  
Nick softly sings "When your out on the road, feeling lonely, and so cold." It doesn't work, Reagan still hears.  
But the baby is quieted down.  
Reagan: Um, what's that?  
Nick: Nothing just some silly song that Cece told me that worked.  
Reagan: Oh, okay. And here I though it had something to do with some dvd's I found in your closet.  
Nick: Dvd's, I have no idea what you are talking about..... You know what, I bet Jess put those in there. She has such a small closet.  
As they are talking, Cece and Schmidt walk in.  
Cece: Hey, how's it going?  
Reagan: Good, the baby was crying a bit, but then Nick sang to him and he calmed down.  
Schmidt: Gilmore Girls.  
Reagan: Yup.  
Nick: Schmidt knows.  
Cece: Everyone knows.  
Reagan clears her throat.  
Reagan: Uh, so how did the party go?  
Cece: Good, they raised a lot of money and toys for the kids.  
Reagan: Well that's good to hear.

Saturday morning, Christmas eve day, the 24th  
Jess: Merry Christmas eve, day!  
Nick: Why are you in our room?  
Jess: It's Christmas eve, day!  
Reagan: I know, but it's 6am Jess.  
Jess: But it's Christmas eve, day!  
Nick: Jess! Reagan: We'll be out in a couple hours.  
Jess: Okay, but I don't know you can sleep in, on Christmas eve, day!

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt wakes up and snuggles up to Cece.  
Schmidt: Morning, Cece.   
Cece: Morning. You have a lot of energy this morning.  
Schmidt: I am just happy. It's our first Christmas as a family.  
Winnie cries.  
Cece: Well, Mr Family Man, why don't you go check on your son?  
In the baby's room  
Schmidt: Hey Winnie, what's the matter? Aren't you happy for Christmas?  
He picks him up.  
Schmidt: Let's go see mommy.

The Loft  
Nick and Reagan come into the kitchen.  
Nick, Reagan: Ahh!!!!!!!   
Nick: Jess, how long have you been sitting there?  
She is sitting in front of their door.  
Jess: Not long.  
Nick: Not long? When did your butt go numb?  
Jess: Only 20 minutes ago. It's actually quite pleasant.  
Reagan: Okay, so we are up now. So, Merry Christmas eve day Jess.  
Nick: Yes, Merry Christmas eve day.  
Jess: Thank you, and as soon as I can get the feeling back in my legs, I'll make breakfast.  
Reagan: We need to help her.  
Nick: Come on Jess. Let's get the blood flowing.  
They walk her around a bit.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Their Bedroom  
Schmidt: Look who wants to say, Merry Christmas.  
Cece: Hey Winnie, are you ready for Santa?  
Schmidt: I think he may be ready for something else.  
Cece: Of course, come here Winnie.  
Schmidt hands her the baby and leaves the room and goes to make breakfast.  
He turns on Christmas music.  
Winston: Schmidt, the kitchen smells great. I think you topped last year. I mean muffins, eggs, sausage, bacon, and coffee cake?!  
Schmidt: Yeah well, I got on a roll. And you know when Schmidty gets on a roll.  
Winston: Schmidty don't stop.  
Schmidt with a big smile on his face, all giddy.  
Schmidt: No, he does not.   
Cece comes into the kitchen.  
Cece: Winnie is all feed.  
Winston: Ready to be burped?  
Cece: He is all yours.  
Winston takes Winnie.  
Winston: Come see your uncle Winston.  
Cece: Babe, it smells great in here.  
Schmidt: Thanks babe. It really came together, this year.  
Moments later, they are eating.  
Winston brings Winnie back in.  
Winston: He is ready to get dressed. You said you wanted to dress Winnie today.  
Schmidt: Yes, thank you Winston. Come here Winnie.  
He takes him into his room.  
Schmidt: I bought this for you the day I found out about you.  
He pulls out the cutest Christmas onsie.  
He changes and dresses him. Then he comes back into the kitchen.  
Cece: So, are you ready for tomorrow?  
Winston: Yeah, pretty much. I just a little wrapping to do and I have one thing to pick up.  
Cece: Okay, just remember that dinner is at 6pm. Everyone should get here around 5pm.  
Winston: Don't worry baby, I got it.

Later that day  
Jess walking in. Jess: Merry Christmas eve!!  
Cece: Merry merry!!  
They hug as she comes in. Sorta blocking the door.  
Nick: Hey, some of us are freezing out here!  
Jess: I thought you were from Chicago. You have really gotten soft man.  
Nick: No I haven't.  
Jess: Nick! The other day I caught you wearing a sweater and it was 60 degrees.  
Nick: I don't know what you are talking about.  
Reagan: That all makes sense now.  
Jess: What does?  
Reagan: I caught him putting on an electric blanket on our bed last wek.  
Nick: That was science. See the news said that with global warming and see there are these jet streams.   
They just stare at him.  
Nick: Why am I trying to explain science to you guys?  
Schmidt comes into the room.  
Schmidt: Hey everyone. Nicolas, Merry Christmas! What's going on.  
Nick: Nothing, just trying to explain science to girls.  
Schmidt: Well, come on in and take a load off. Want a drink?  
Nick: Do I?  
Schmidt: That's my question.  
Nick: It's between the hours of 9am-10pm, so the answer is always yes.  
Schmidt (with a I should have know that look on his face): I should have know that.  
Reagan: So Ally and Winston will be joining us soon?  
Cece: Yeah, he had a couple things to pick up. Then he was going to pick up Ally.  
They hang out and have snacks and just enjoy each other for a bit.  
Winston and Ally walk in.  
Winston: Hey! So you started the party without us?   
Jess: Winston!  
Cece: You know the party doesn't start until you arrive.  
Winston: That's what up, that's what up....  
Cece: Okay, so since we are all here, we have something to say, or talk about. I'll let Schmidt explain. Sweetie?  
Schmidt: Okay, so we are starting a new chapter with Winnie and well our family is growing and will continue to grow. I mean, we have Reagan and Ally with us this year.   
Jess: Uh, what are you trying to say.  
Schmidt: What I am trying to say is that we want to start some holiday traditions and that we will, no matter what, as long as we can, continue these year after year.   
Jess: Sounds good.  
Winston: I'm in, you know how much I love tradition.  
Flashback to Winston, it's April fools and he puts a fake snake in the dryer.  
Cece: Really Winston? Again?   
She doesn't look scared or surprised, Winston laughs as if it was the best prank ever.  
Cut to Winston with the others.  
Winston: Why aren't you ready for brunch?  
Jess: Winston! We haven't gone to brunch in weeks.  
Winston: Four weeks to be exact!  
They just stare at him.  
Schmidt: Anyway, like I said, we want to start new traditions.  
Cece: So for Christmas Eve, once you are here, you are here. No leaving till the 26th.   
Schmidt: We also thought Chinese food and a movie.  
Everyone: Sounds good, I'm in....  
Winston: Elf! It has to be Elf!  
Cece: I don't know if we have that dvd.  
Winston: Oh, that's okay. I have a copy right here.  
Schmidt: Do you always carry dvd's with you?  
Winston: Well, you never know when you need to watch the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.   
They all stare at him.  
Cece: Okay......So, Elf it is.  
Jess: I'll order the food.

The Next Morning  
Everyone is sleeping, Nick and Reagan in the guest room. Jess is on the couch, Winston and Ally on an air mattress in the living room. Jess wakes up and goes into the baby's room. Cece opens the door.  
Cece: Jess, when did you get up?  
She is dressing Winnie.  
Jess: Oh, about 10 minutes ago. So, I thought I would spend some quality time with my God son.  
Cece looks and sees that Winnie is smiling.  
Cece: Well, he seems to like his Aunt Jess.  
Jess: He does, doesn't he? Well, shall we get breakfast started?  
Cece: Schmidt is all over that.  
Jess: Doesn't he ever slow down?  
Cece: My husband?  
Jess: I know, what was I thinking?  
Cece: Come on, let's go wake the others.  
Knock knock   
Cece: Wake up, it's Christmas!  
Jess to Winston and Ally  
Jess: Merry Christmas!   
She starts singing loudly, they are still asleep.  
Jess: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go!  
Ally: Wha...wha, what is happening?  
Winston: Jess, we have talked about this.  
Jess: I know but it's Christmas.  
They start to make their way into the kitchen.  
Schmidt: Great, you are all up. Well, eat it while it's hot.  
They are all still pretty tired, but they make their plates and sit down.  
Jess: Thanks Schmidt.  
Nick: Yeah, thanks man.  
Ally: Mm, this is amazing.   
She turns to Winston.  
Ally: Babe, you should get Schmidt to teach you how to make hotcakes.  
Winston: What?! Are you saying you don't like my pancakes?  
She takes a big bite.  
Ally: Can't talk, mouth full.  
Cece: Seriously babe, good job.  
Later after they clean up. In the living room.  
Reagan: So work is going better, then?  
Ally: Much better.  
Winston: Much better, now that she can see me every day, even if we aren't partners at work anymore.  
Ally: (said in a sarcastic tone) The sleeping at night is secondary.  
Jess and Nick come from the kitchen, they were doing the dishes.  
Jess: Come on guys, time to open gifts.

Schmidt walks in.  
Schmidt: Cece will be right here. She was just changing Winnie.  
Moments later  
Cece: We are here. Ready for Christmas. Aren't we Winnie?  
Jess: Okay, so this one is for....  
Winston: Uh, what's going on?  
Jess: Christmas, I thought the tree was a dead giveaway.  
Winston: Not that.....(points to the gift she has in her hand)that! You know it's my year to be Santa's helper.  
Nick: Really Winston, is it that big of a deal?  
Winston: I didn't here you say that last year, when it was your year.  
Schmidt: Just give him the hat.  
She hands him the santa hat.  
Winston: That's what I am talking about. Try to take Santa privileges away from me.  
Cece, Schmidt, Nick, Jess: Yay, Santa's helper is here!  
Winston: Thank you, thank you.  
Jess: Better?  
Winston:Yes.  
He starts handing out the gifts.  
Winston: Here you go.  
Cece unwraps a gift.  
Cece: Schmidt! A tennis bracelet! I love it.  
She kisses him.  
Nick: A Pen?  
He looks confused. Then he opens a leather notebook.  
Nick: A notebook?  
Reagan: Not just any pen. This is a really nice writing pen. I figured a real writer should have a nice pen and notebook. If you have this with you, you won't have to write notes on just what happens to be around when you get an idea.  
Cut to Nick writing on toilet paper, gum wrappers, 50 post it's.  
Nick: Thanks Reagan, I love it.  
Winston: Aww, this one is for me. I get a gift?  
He opens it up. It's a nice wood carving of a bird.  
Winston: How did you know?  
Ally: I don't know, I don't know, it just came to me. I don't know if it was because you pointed it out, or it was the ten post it's that reminded me? The calendar alerts were a nice touch.  
Winston: I thought so.....Okay, here you go.  
He hands a gift to Reagan.  
Reagan: Nick! I was just looking at this yesterday. How did you know?  
She pulls out a nice, leather jacket.  
Nick: I guess I am just really good at gifts.  
The others, smirk a bit and look at each other.  
Cut to Nick handing Jess some flowers that look like Nick just pulled out of the ground and still has the roots and dirt attached.  
Cut to  
Nick: I brought you back something from Chicago.  
Schmidt: A pen and notepad from the hotel?  
Cut to  
Cece: Deodorant! How did you know?  
Back  
Reagan: Thanks Jess.  
Jess: You're welcome.  
Winston: Okay Jess, this one is for you.  
Jess opens a bag with a digital camera in it.  
Jess: Cece! A new camera?  
Cece: That's not all. Look in the bag.  
Jess: A zoom lense and wipes?  
Cece: Well, I saw your phone last week and it was almost full. Now, you can take all the photos you want of your nephew and still have room on your phone.  
Jess: Aww, I love it. Come here girl!  
They hug.  
Winston: Okay, this one is for Schmidt.  
Jess: I hope you like it.  
Schmidt: I'm sure I will.  
He opens a box, it's a T shirt, with Proud Papa written on it.  
Schmidt: I love it.  
Jess: Really?  
He puts the T shirt on, over his sweater.  
Schmidt: Really!  
Winston: Here you go.  
Cece opens a box.  
Cece: No babe!  
Winston: Yes babe!  
Cece: No babe!  
Winston: Yes babe!  
Cece: A mommy mug and Kings tickets!  
Winston: That's right, you and me have a date with some hockey players.  
They stare at him.  
Winston: Wait, that didn't come out right.  
Jess: Ah Winston, don't we still have more gifts?  
Winston: We do, this can't be rushed. It must be savored as a fine wine.  
He takes his time, getting the next gift.  
All: Winston!  
Winston: Fine, but don't blame me, when we are all done in fifteen minutes. Here's your gift. (Said in a defeated tone)  
Jess opens a gift.  
Jess: A Mickey Mouse watch! Nick, you remembered.  
Nick: Of course I did. How could I forget, your love for Mickey and how you used to watch Mickey after you moved to LA and how it would help you feel less homesick?  
Jess: I love it.   
They hug.  
Nick: Call of Duty? There must be some mistake, Schmidt. I don't like video games.  
Schmidt looks confused. He gets ready to speak.  
Reagan: Call of Duty, I love that game! This is the new one, I haven't had a chance to play it yet.  
Nick to Reagan: I love you! To Schmidt: Thank you, Schmidt.  
Cece: Grab that one, Winston.  
Winston: This one?  
Cece: Yeah, this one is for my man.  
Schmidt opening up a gift bag.  
Schmidt: Plane tickets? Ah, are you trying to tell me something?  
Cece: Look closer.  
Schmidt: Plane tickets, to go see my mom in January?   
Cece: Yeah, it will be nice to see her. Plus she needs to meet her grandson.  
He hugs and kisses her.  
Winston hands a gift to Ally  
Ally: Hang gliding lessons? Babe, thank you! I love it.  
She hugs Winston. Winston gives Reagan a gift.  
Reagan: Nine West boots? Cece, this is too much.  
Cece: Don't mention it. I'm just glad you like it.  
Winston: Okay we just have one more gift and this just may be the best one.  
Jess: This must be one of his.  
Winston: It is, and it's for you.  
Jess: For me?   
She opens a box with a teddy bear.  
Jess: Winston, where did you find this? This is just like the one I used to have.  
Winston: Oh, it wasn't that hard, I just had to go to a few dozen vintage shops.   
Jess: Thank you Winston. I love it.   
They hug.   
Jess: This has been a good day. Okay, I think it's time to clean up. Thanks for letting us mess up the living room and you just about have that twitch under control.  
Schmidt: Don't (he twitches a bit) mention it. I'm a dad now, I have to get used to a mess. (He sanitizes his hands)  
Later, Cece comes into the living room.  
Cece: Okay, so Winston and Ally are just about done with lunch.  
Nick: That's good, cause I'm just about done with this bowl.  
Schmidt: That's potpourri! You poor thing.  
In the kitchen, Winston is chopping and slicing and dicing.  
Ally: Babe, just about ready for the...  
He pours it in.  
Ally: And the.....  
He pours it in.  
Ally: Oh and don't forget the....  
He kisses her.  
Ally: While that's nice, I meant....  
Winston: This?  
He pours it in.  
They make the salad and get everything ready for lunch. They really seem to know what the other wants, before they ask. This goes on for about twenty minutes.  
Winston: Soups on.  
Nick: Ugh, soup. I thought we were going to get real food.  
Jess: Nick, soup is food.  
Nick: If I can drink it, it's not food.   
He laughs and gestures to the others.  
Reagan: It's food.  
Cece: It really is.  
Ally: We have other, food as well. So, you won't go hungry.  
Nick: Good luck. If that all you can eat buffet couldn't do that, you don't stand a chance.  
They go eat and enjoy each others company.


End file.
